1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tooling for the removal of the outer sheathing of cables and or waveguides. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a multiple cable diameter capable tool for the removal of the outer sheathing from a desired section along the length of the cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical cables and or waveguides may include a plastic outer sheath that electrically insulates and protects the outer metallic conductor or sidewall from environmental degradation such as corrosion and or oxidation. For safety purposes and to minimize electrical interference, long runs of the cables are grounded at regular intervals by mid-span installation of grounding lugs in electrical contact with the metallic outer conductor/sidewall. To enable the installation of each grounding lug, a stripping tool is used to cut off and or peel the desired mid-span area of the plastic outer sheath.
A commonly used stripping tool is a razor utility knife. However, a utility knife may be difficult to quickly apply with precision, resulting in exposure of more than the desired outer conductor/sidewall area and or an increased chance of scoring or tearing damage to the outer conductor. Especially susceptible to damage are cables with outer conductors formed from a plurality of woven and or braided thin individual wire strands. Also, because use of the utility knife depends on the individual training, skill and motivation of the user, training and overall installation labor costs may be increased.
Dedicated cable stripping tools have typically been usable only upon a single diameter cable specific to each tool. Further, these dedicated tools typically include additional features related to preparing the cable end for mounting a connector that increases the overall tool cost. An installer working with a range of different cables may be required to purchase, carry and maintain several of these different stripping tools in order to handle the variety of different cables they may encounter, even if they are only involved with the stringing and grounding of the cables—and not their interconnection or termination.
Competition within the cable and waveguide industry has focused attention on equipment and personnel costs, as well as time requirements for installation and maintenance of cable and or waveguide systems.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.